


Changes

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days before Sunday breakfast had been busy for Shane. He'd spent it moving all his trophies into another room, picking a paint color (he went with a light purple, he had remembered Sophia mentioning purple as her favorite color), furniture, and decorations. Shane had been nervous that it wouldn't look good or that Sophia would hate it but he was determined to finish it. He'd been with Carol long enough and they'd both been spending the night at his place for a while, it was time Sophia had her own room instead of sleeping in his guest room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

“Shane, what are you doing? You've been all fidgety since breakfast.” Carol asked as she, her daughter Sophia, and her boyfriend Shane walked up the driveway to Shane's home, frowning and looking up at him.

 

Shane turned his head to look down at Carol and knew that there was no point in lying to her. Carol always knew when he was lying anyway. He didn't know how she always knew, but she always knew. He choose not to question it and just didn't lie to her. “Got a surprise for ya. For Sophia too.”

 

It was Sophia's turn to speak up. “A surprise?” She asked, looking up at Shane as they stopped in front of Shane's front door. Shane dug around in his pocket for his keys, looking down at her.

 

He flashed a grin before pulling his keys from his pocket. “You're gonna love it.” He hoped. Ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut and the wary look from Carol, Shane unlocked the front door and let Carol and Sophia in first.

 

“Where's my surprise?” Sophia asked once their shoes were placed by the door and jackets hung up inside of Shane's hallway closet.

 

“Hold your horses, kiddo.” Shane said, a grin forming on his face. There were times, with how mature Sophia was, that he forgot that she was still a little kid. But he understood being eager to get a surprise that someone mentioned. And despite his nerves, there was no better time than now to show her it. “C'mon.” He said and grasped Sophia's hand to lead her upstairs and four doors down to the left of his bedroom.

 

Far enough from his room that she couldn't hear _things,_ but close enough that she wouldn't be scared and could find them if she needed to.

 

The days before Sunday breakfast had been busy for Shane. He'd spent it moving all his trophies into another room, picking a paint color (he went with a light purple, he had remembered Sophia mentioning purple as her favorite color), furniture, and decorations. Shane had been nervous that it wouldn't look good or that Sophia would hate it but he was determined to finish it. He'd been with Carol long enough and they'd both been spending the night at his place for a while, it was time Sophia had her own room instead of sleeping in his guest room.

 

“Ready?” He asked, although part of him was asking it for himself instead of Carol and Sophia. Sophia nodded eagerly and Shane glanced at Carol, who gave him a small smile.

 

Taking a deep breath, Shane opened the door and revealed the bedroom to Sophia. It was silent for a few moments and Shane had begun to worry that Sophia hated it, but as the little girl let go of his hand and stepped into the room the worry drifted.

 

“Shane?” Carol asked as she moved to where Sophia had been standing a few minutes ago.

 

The room was light purple and decorated with things from Sophia's favorite TV shows and movies, along with favorite animals (cats and penguins, mostly). If you hadn't known what the room was before, you probably couldn't even tell it had been a trophy room.

 

“Both of ya been staying over a lot the last few months... Thought it was time she had her own room instead of sleeping in a guest room...” Shane said, bringing his hand around the back of his neck. “Can get new decorations if ya don't like 'em, new paint color if ya don't -” Shane was interrupted by Sophia turning around and hugging him. He was a bit taken back as she knocked him back a few inches and let out a low chuckle, leaning down to look her eye to eye as she pulled away. “Take it ya like it?” He asked. There were a few tears rolling down Sophia's cheek, Shane lifted a hand to wipe them away.

 

Sophia threw her arms around Shane's shoulders and buried her head in his shoulder, embarrassed at her tears. No one but her mother had ever done something so nice for her before, her father certainly had never gone out of his way to surprise her with anything – especially a brand new room. Shane's arms wrapped around her small frame and held her close, his eyes flickering up to Carol's.

 

A hand was rested over Carol's mouth as she looked from Shane to the room and back to Shane and her daughter. She was completely surprised at what Shane had done, she'd had no idea this was the surprise he had planned.

 

Carol removed the hand from her mouth and smiled, moving her hand to run through Shane's hair. 'I love you.' Carol mouthed. The words were still new to the pair, but came naturally. And still caused a stir of emotions within the both of them.

 

Shane grinned up at Carol and moved on his hands from Sophia's back and grasped one of Carol's. 'Love you too.'

 

 


End file.
